


Promise.

by rutra



Series: Sad stories from the Butterfly Knight [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dragons, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pain, Violent reality, War, accepting death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutra/pseuds/rutra
Summary: •The first sad tale that tells the story of the death of Lord Shadow.
Relationships: Laserbeak & Predaking (Transformers), Predaking/Soundwave
Series: Sad stories from the Butterfly Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189352





	Promise.

It was quiet. 

Somewhere there was a falling metal, and somewhere still some robot hoarsely called for help. There was silence in it... Dead silence. 

His heavy metal paws walked loudly on the ground, breaking the fragile material and destroying the remains of the dead. It was dark, the Cybertron star was already at sunset. So the roar of the formidable dragon seemed to one of the furs more and more quiet. 

The terrible King of Dragons noticed him. He saw a fragile and broken body, stained in the energy and a scratch. The Dragon King feels the vibrations of a Little Shadow that quietly squeaks beside his father. Her father is Lord of the Shadows. He lies among the corpses and bright blue blood, standing out his broken and dark figure.Lord Shadow's arm was torn off, his visor crossed a huge crack, and one leg was wrongly bent. The dark robot stroked a Little Shadow with a surviving hand. 

It seemed that Lord of The Shadows did not see or hear the surrounding sounds. He looked so calm and alienated that the Dragon King thought he was seeing a ghost. The dragon sneaked up on Lord of the Shadows and the Little Shadow. He tilted his huge head. 

The little Shadow squeaked loudly and clung to the fragile body, which ran out of energy. The dragon only lay down next to the two shadows, gently sticking his head into Lord of the Shadows' neck.

-Soundwave. - The dragon said quietly, almost not hearing the beating of an alien spark,-You're going to die soon. 

Lord of the Shadows only sadly put a Little Shadow on his chest. 

-I know. - He said hoarsely, - I don't want to leave Laserbeak alone. 

The King of Dragons looked with one yellow eye at the little bird, which clung to his father's chest in fear and fear. They were silent until the dragon felt a cold touch on his armor. 

-You look like a Ravage. - The dark lord's dying voice was heard, - He liked to sleep like that, too.

Lord Shadow's voice trembled, the bird clung tighter. 

-I'm glad to see them all, - He said crying,-Laserbeak only ...

The bird squeaked sadly. It was obvious that she wouldn't last too long if she didn't help. 

-I can take Laserbeak. - He said, - Until she goes to her family. 

Little Shadow was sadly drunk. She didn't want to leave. Only the King of Dragons knew that perhaps Little Shadow would not live very long. Lord Shadow's armor has become grey. Now he has become a shadow himself. 

The Dragon King looked hard at Laserbeak. Little Shadow was sadly silent, snuggling up to the cold corpus. "She's crying."-the King of Dragons understood. He gently poked his nose into the Little Shadow. 

-We have to go. We'll take Lord Shadow with us. - The King of Dragons said quietly. His armor shifted and he became tall fur. His smooth wings became a cloak, and his eyes were full of emptiness. Little Shadow was sadly silent, but dutifully sat on the shoulders of the dead Lord of The Shadows. 

The King of Dragons took someone else's body. He passed it through dead robots with a dead body in his arms. 

Again, there was silence. 

_You let him die._

**Author's Note:**

> •my Russian twitter tip:  
> https://twitter.com/pen_in_the_moun/status/1366453483185065985?s=19  
> This is my Twitter account, if you want a sad tale with a certain character- email me.   
> •I like to invent sad situations, and sad fairy tales are loved by everyone.


End file.
